NaruHina: A Melhor Coisa Que Já Foi Minha
by misskezia
Summary: Hiashi não permite que Hinata se case com Naruto por seus próprios motivos egoístas. Hinata, desolada, sai em uma tempestade de neve e encontra seu amor de cabelo dourado em meio ao frio.  Apenas para descobrir que ele é a melhor coisa que já foi dela.


**A melhor coisa que já foi minha**

Kezia de Oliveira

_Personagens originais do manga Naruto, por Masashi Kishimoto_

**Notas da história:**

O enredo é criado por mim, Kezia de Oliveira, mas os personagens e termos são originais da série Naruto, por Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqueles que acompanham minhas outras histórias estão acostumados com criatividade e inovações, até bizarrices. Sinto-lhes dizer que esta fanfic é meramente um treino para testar minhas capacidades de escrever hentai. Apesar de ser muito romântica, e até sexy, não tem nada de grandioso aqui. Eu realmente queria apenas um NaruHina fofo e sempre quis fazer uma fanfic com uma música da Taylor Swift — uma das cantoras mais românticas da atualidade.

"_Você fez a filha cuidadosa do homem descuidado virar uma rebelde._

_Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha."_

— Taylor Swift, Mine

— Você não vai se casar e ponto final.

— Mas... pai...

— Já pode se retirar, Hinata. — dispensou Hiashi friamente.

Hinata não conseguiu acreditar no que ouviu de Hiashi. Era sempre assim, tratando-a como uma criança frágil e indefesa. Mas o pior de tudo era que os motivos de seu pai não eram por querer protegê-la. A única razão para Hyuuga Hiashi não permitir seu casamento com Naruto era o Clã. Com Tenten e Neji casados alguém precisava se casar com um Hyuuga nobre. E a escolhida para sacrificar seu amor fora ela.

— Você Hinata vai ser a líder do clã mais poderoso de Konoha. — dissera — Precisa conservar o Byakugan e Uzumaki Naruto não é a melhor opção para isso. Nunca foi nem nunca será.

É lógico que Hiashi não se preocupava com o fato de Hinata amar Naruto até a última gota sanidade. Até o coração quase parar de bater. E, na opinião de Hinata, ele não se preocupou em estraçalhar seu coração.

_Não mesmo_, pensou Hinata ao sair de casa.

Estava frio e o céu cinzento, seco, dava clara intenção de neve. Mas ela não se preocupou em se agasalhar. Morrer de frio não seria pior do que viver uma vida infeliz, em um casamento forçado com um shinobi qualquer. Seria dada como uma moeda de troca a algum faminto de poder.

Andando em circulo, mal notou quando saiu do clã Hyuuga. Até estar na estrada da saída de Konoha. E as pernas doloridas derrubaram seu corpo, cuja mente estava frágil. Quando a mente está fraca o corpo padece.

Nevava.

Hinata não soube quando, mas a massa branca passou a cair do céu — primeiro com suavidade, gelando ainda mais o rosto da Hyuuga. Depois selvagem. Era uma tempestade de neve e Hinata não tentou sair de lá. Aquela tempestade não era tão selvagem quanto suar dor interna.

Ela não soube quanto tempo ficou ali — minutos, horas, dias? Apenas que escutou uma voz chamando-a.

— Hinata?

— N-Naruto-kun? — não percebera o quão estava com frio até se ouvir tiritando.

Uzumaki Naruto se aproximou rapidamente de sua noiva. Estava vestido com a usual roupa laranja e preta que usava para missões. Ajoelhou-se em frente ela e acariciou seu rosto, tirando a neve acumulada ali.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — murmurou para ela.

Hinata derrubou uma lágrima.

— Ele... nós... não...

Naruto não era conhecido por ser o Ser mais silencioso do mundo, mas naquele momento sentiu que Hinata não poderia falar, então não exigiu uma resposta imediata. Por isso apenas a pegou no colo, ignorando os fracos protestos dela.

— Eu vou te levar pra casa. — murmurou ele.

— Pra minha... não... casa... por favor... — implorava ela febrilmente e só se acalmou quando Naruto disse que não a levaria para casa dela. E o único lugar que pensou foi seu apartamento pequeno.

Naruto correu o mais rápido possível em meio à tempestade de neve. Com Hinata em seu colo, tremendo, só descansou ao chegar em casa.

— N-Naruto-kun... — chamou Hinata, mas Naruto apenas a colocou em sua cama.

Hinata murmurava febrilmente que precisa tê-lo — parecia estar ficando doente.

— Ah... Hinata? Desse jeito você vai ficar doente. — Naruto estava muito preocupado com ela, que parecia estar à beira da hipotermia.

Hinata não respondeu e estremeceu na cama de solteiro.

Definitivamente á beira de uma hipotermia, concluiu Naruto muito preocupada, mas logo teve uma idéia. Concentrando chakra em suas mãos, aos poucos foi induzindo calor ao corpo de Hinata. Minutos depois ela acordou, suando.

— Finalmente. — suspirou Naruto segurando o rosto de Hinata entre as mãos. — Você me assustou, amor.

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram.

— O que você estava fazendo ali, naquele frio? — perguntou Naruto suavemente — Estava me esperando? Pois você não poderia ter morrido!

Hinata não respondeu, olhando envolta. Corou ao perceber que estava na casa dele, deitada em sua cama. Ficou duplamente mais corada ao perceber que estava suada, com o perfume dele vindo de todas as direções. De um lado cama estava uma janela fechada por causa da tempestade e do outro Naruto, ajoelhado.

— Você não quer me contar? — insistiu Naruto, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos — Não confia em mim?

Hinata olhou para seu noivo, lembrando por fim das ordens de seu pai. Era verdade que ele podia ordenar o casamento. Mas Hiashi não poderia, jamais, mandar em seu coração. Nem em seu corpo, em quem ela desejava.

E Hinata desejava apenas uma pessoa: Naruto.

— Beije-me. — pediu ela e quando Naruto ficou estático, sem entender, ela apenas entrelaçou seu pescoço e o beijou.

Naruto foi traído pelo próprio corpo ao sentir os lábios sôfregos de sua noiva. Normalmente os beijos com Hinata eram sempre curtos, castos e com uma doçura que ele amava desde a primeira vez.

Mas aquele beijo era tudo, menos casto.

Era primeira vez que ela o beijava dessa maneira — provocante, desejosa. E mesmo que ele amasse essa nova e desconhecida face de Hinata, interrompeu o beijo.

— Nós... — começou ele.

Mas Hinata não queria ouvir. Entrelaçou uma mão entre as mechas douradas e aproximou o rosto dele.

— Eu sou sua. — declarou ela com uma selvageria que ficava estranha em sua voz gentil. Naruto não entendeu, mas naquele momento Hinata pensava no outro homem com que seria obrigada a se casar. Que iria tocá-la. Sim, sim. Não importa com quem se casasse, seria sempre dele.

Uma Hinata necessitada surgiu.

Necessitada dos carinhos, beijos e de pele. Necessitada... dele.

Ele gemeu baixo enquanto ela o provocava, beijando-o, acariciando-o. A certo ponto ele tirou a jaqueta laranja e dourada, ficando apenas com uma camisa branca. Mas Hinata estava impaciente e lhe retirou também a camisa. Ele ofegou sentir suas mãos correndo por seu torso nu e também a boca.

— Hinata. — murmurou sem fôlego ao sentir seus dentes arranhando-o.

Ela parou e ergueu os olhos.

— Te convenci?

Naruto não precisou de mais pedidos. Apenas a deitou na cama, ficando sobre ela. Antes de beijá-la declarou amor eterno que ela retribuiu com lágrimas. Mas que ele não soubesse que estas eram mais lágrimas de dor do que de amor.

Ele a beijou novamente.

E aos poucos os beijos foram insuficientes. Ciente do que Hinata queria, Naruto deu a ela. Aos poucos foi abrindo o zíper do casaco lilás dela, revelando uma blusa branca úmida de suor. Naruto não perdeu tempo e beijou cada centímetro que encontrava. E mesmo toda impetuosa, Hinata corou quando ele retirou a blusa branca.

Naruto se separou um pouco, observando o corpo da amada. A pele pálida, úmida de suor por causa de suas tentativas de tirar a neve e esquentá-la. E os seios presos por um sutiã azul.

Tentadora.

Naruto a beijou novamente, descendo os lábios lentamente pelo pescoço, entre os seios. Inspirou profundamente o perfume suave e natural de seu corpo. Suas mãos subiam lentamente pela cintura pequena, acariciando as costas, até o fecho do sutiã. Disfarçando a dificuldade que teve em abrir o fecho, ele sorriu levemente ao sentir que conseguira. E lentamente retirou a peça.

Hinata quase sufocou ao sentir os lábios macios de seu amante em seus seios. Ele era novo nisso, mas bastaram algumas sucções e beijos para a garota se perder. Ela gemia, entreabrindo as pernas e roçando os quadris.

Naruto vaiou com o contato.

Mas Hinata, ainda não completamente satisfeita, desceu suas mãos até o cós da calça dele. Ela abriu o botão e acariciou um pouco a barriga musculosa, fazendo Naruto estremecer quase que violentamente.

— Eu te amo. — declarou-se Naruto com simplicidade ao se acalmar um pouco.

Hinata sorriu e abriu a calça dele, abaixando-a. Ela não estava tímida agora. Não havia tempo para timidez, por isso não quis pensar ao correr as mãos pelas costas fortes. Novamente ela grudou o quadril no dele e Naruto gemeu alto, as mãos voando para a cintura dela, ansiando pelo contato.

O contato entre a carne macia dela e o tecido negro que encobria o sexo de Naruto, fez com que ele acelerasse o ritmo, em busca de fricção, simulando o contato que tanto desejavam. Enquanto isso as mãos de Hinata agarravam os ombros dele, gemendo e ofegando baixo.

Naruto soube que estava perdendo o controle quando agarrou com força os quadris dela. Seu sexo estava dolorosamente duro e aquele movimento constante era tão prazeroso que começara a tremer.

— Naruto! — exigiu Hinata e ele abriu os olhos, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava sem o –kun. — Me possua agora.

Uma troca de olhares intima se seguiu. Com toda sua força de vontade, Naruto há afastou um pouco e retirou a última peça negra em sua cintura.

Naruto ficou sobre ela, os braços musculosos rodeando-a. Ela estava incrivelmente pequena ali, quando ele a possuiu ela soltou um grito agudo. Era difícil saber de dor ou prazer — talvez os dois. Ele quis parar ao observar o sofrimento de sua amada, mas Hinata ordenara que não. Ele precisava disso. Ela precisava. E mesmo que o tentassem parar, sabiam que não conseguiriam. Haviam ido longe demais.

Logo a dor não foi nada comparado ao alcançado naquela noite em que a neve caia, tempestuosa, lá fora e o frio castigava. Não que qualquer um naquele quarto tivesse sentido frio. Estavam muito enlouquecidos de prazer.

Hinata arqueava, puxando os cabelos louros com força, gemendo a cada profundo deslizar dele dentro de si. A cada gota de suor transpirada. A cada contração dos músculos, estremecimento, a cada jura de amor sussurrada roucamente. Já Naruto sentia que tinha perdido a sanidade. Nunca imaginara sentir tanto prazer. Os seios dela roçando em seu tórax e ele queria poder prová-los novamente, mas Hinata reclamava se tencionasse a diminuir o ritmo frenético. O perfume dela o embriagava e ele, bêbado de prazer, só sabia repetir o nome dela como uma oração agoniada.

O ápice veio violento e, para a sorte de ambos, juntos. Hinata entrelaçou as pernas nos quadris dele (como se quisesse prendê-lo ali para sempre, tornando o contato incrivelmente profundo) e Naruto urrou, calor explodindo do ponto mais intimo de seu ser. Estalando de calor, como fogo entrando em contato com uma substância inflamável que era Hinata para si.

Queimando... Estremecendo... E depois gritando de alivio. Juntos.

— N-Naruto-kun? — chamou Hinata ao perceber que ele desmaiara sobre si.

Naruto gemeu baixinho, um pouco dopado, ao sentir que ainda estava dentro dela. Procurou os olhos anuviados e percebeu que o Byakugan estava ativado, tamanho o descontrole dela. Sorrindo um pouco, ele rolou até encontrar a janela fria. Ao seu lado, Hinata ainda estava paralisada, as pernas entreabertas, os olhos no teto.

Uma lágrima caiu.

— Você está chorando. — disse Naruto ao notar o brilho molhado. Não era uma pergunta. — Você... você se arrependeu?

Hinata virou, ficando de frente pra ele. A cama era muito pequena, fazendo impossível os corpos nus não se tocarem. E mesmo tendo alcançado aquela satisfação celestial, ao sentir a pele dele, ela estremeceu. Seu corpo ainda queria mais.

— Jamais me arrependi de ficar um segundo sequer com você. — declarou ela completa e absolutamente sincera.

Naruto suspirou aliviado e os cobriu com um cobertor que estava no pé da cama. Ele a abraçou pela cintura.

— Então por que...

Hinata fitou as feições dele. Os lábios, o nariz, os olhos muito azuis... Ele era tudo pra ela. Tudo. E como poderia ela permitir que Hiashi a separasse de seu primeiro, único e eterno amor?

— Eu te amo, Hinata. — disse Naruto de repente. — Seja o que for eu serei sempre seu. E estarei sempre aqui pra você.

Hinata franziu o cenho, sentindo-se mais forte.

_Como se ele me transmitisse para sua força_, pensou ela e suspirou profundamente.

Não importava o que Hiashi fizesse para tentar separá-los. Hinata não permitiria que Hiashi tentasse o que ela mais tinha de precioso em sua vida. Ela iria lutar, com ambas as forças.

— Nada, Naruto-kun... — respondeu ela pousando a cabeça no peito forte.

— Tem certeza? Você agiu como se tentasse dizer algo...

Hinata hesitou.

— Na verdade eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

— O que é? — indagou Naruto ansiosamente.

Hinata sorriu.

— Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha.

"_Avançamos no tempo e temos conquistado o mundo juntos_

_E há uma gaveta com as minhas coisas na sua casa_

_Você aprendeu meus segredos e descobriu porque eu sou tão cautelosa_

_Você diz que nós nunca vamos cometer os erros dos meus pais"_

— Taylor Swift, Mine

**Notas de Fim**

Eu não sabia como terminar, tudo que me ocorria parecia grande e chato, então deixei que a música o fizesse por si. Esta não é exatamente uma songfic. Foi meu primeiro hentai e quero opiniões. Se forem satisfatórias, prometo que posto outras, com outros casais. Aceito críticas. O que posso fazer para melhorar minha escrita?


End file.
